1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paperboard cartons in general, and, in particular, to display cartons for carrying objects to be sold in which the object may also be displayed in a retail situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of the use of tilted panels, which are inclined into the interior of a carton, for use in paperboard cartons. Such panels have been used in cartons needing spout openings in which the inclined panel is connected to the sides of the carton by infolding panels and is designed to be folded into and out of the carton depending upon whether or not the spout is needed for use. Such designs are not readily applicable to cartons for use as a display container for retail items such as wristwatches, however.
The prior art also contains examples of paperboard containers used for receiving wristwatches or other similar items. It has been a problem with such containers in that the wristwatch is not carried in the container in such a way that it may be displayed in a retail situation or that if such a display is possible, the wristwatch, when displayed, is in no way sheltered by the container so as to avoid contact from other objects.